Futari wa Pretty Cure Avengers
by sondowth
Summary: Cure Black and Cure White are in Stuttengrad, Germany for vacation when they run into Loki. It seems Pretty Cure never get a break. And the world will never be the same with Pretty Cure as part of the Avengers. I plan to take this to at least Infinity War or Endgame.
1. Chapter 1 Precure vs Loki

**A/n: Here's yet another Pretty Cure crossover. I'm going to have the Max Heart team meet up with the MCU Avengers in Stuttgart, Germany. Members of other Precure teams might show up for Battle of New York. I won't say which one other than that there won't any team beyond the first two members of the Suite Precure showing up.**

 **I hope at least one of my fanfics gets put on Tv Tropes.**

 **As for the langaugue barriar, the Precure have a automated magical universal translator that goes active from the first transmation onwards whether they are transformed or not. So for the person that a Precure speaks to will hear it in their native tongue and vice versa.**

 **Shiny Lumimous/Hikari Kujo will not be involve in this adventure due to illness. Sorry Hikari fans.**

 **I do not own Pretty Cure or Marvel Avengers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

No one's POV

Two girls (with their fairies one that is yellow and the other pink in their commune form) were walking around Stuttgart, Germany then they got caught up a crowd at 38th Plaza which was being chased by a man with black hair and wearing a weird armored costume and helmet with horns whom seemed copy himself to trap the crowd, and then used his staff to blow up a police car.

"KNEEL!" Shouted the man in a theatening manner causing the crowd to kneel.

"Honoka," whispered the brown haired girl to her black haired compatriot who nodded in understanding. They distreetly pulled their fairy friends' commune form while the man was making a speech. An elderly man stands up.

"Not people like you," the old man bravely says.

"There's no one like me," the costumed man counters.

"There's always people like you," the old man rebukes.

"Look to your elder, everyone. Let him be an-" the costume man was interrupted by dual shouts.

 **[Song is DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart]**

"DUAL AURORA WAVE!" The two girls shout as they are engulfed by a rainbow beam. A gold colored ribbon falls on them and creates their clothes. Cure Black is squatting as her full costume appears. Cure White spins around as her full costume appears too. Cure Black's top is showing, then her skirt. Cure White's shoulder strap is showing, then her skirt. The bows then both appear. Cure Black jumps down landing on her feet with the ground giving a slight rumble. Cure White then lands and does a backflip. Finally, the Cures introduces themselves.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" The brown haired girl wearing black says.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" Says the black haired girl wearing white.

"We are Pretty Cure!" The two girls say with a pose and standing in front of the old man.

The costumed man fires his staff only for it to be bounced back into him by a shield that belongs to a man who wears red, white, and blue. The copies of the costumed man disappear and the crowd scatters.

"The man out of time," say the costumed man as he gets up.

"I'm not the one out of time," Captain America responds as a quinnjet descends into view with it's weapons aimed at the costumed man, and then its PA activates.

"Loki, put the spear and surrender," says a woman who is likely the pilot.

Captain America and Loki get into a fist fight before Cap gets knock into a tree then Cure Black punches Loki sending him flying towards a building where Cure White is at who then grabs Loki and using the man's momentum sends him back into the square's plaza. Loki stands up and shoot Black whom uses Cap's shield to block the shot. White kicks Loki in the face while Black helps Captain America up.

"Are you alright?" Asks Cure Black.

"I'll fine ma'am. That man packs a wallop," The Captain replies with an amuse look.

"I think this belongs to you." Cure Black hands Cap his shield back.

"Thanks, um"

"Cure Black."

"Thanks, Cure Black. Now let's help your partner out."

The two join Cure White in the fight until Cap knocks Loki partway across the plaza, and then DC/AC music starts playing over the quinjet's PA as a man wearing advance red and gold colored armor shoots Loki away from the Captain and the Precure and lands next to the three.

"Mr. Stark," Cap greets the man with a nod.

"Captain and Pretty Cure," Stark greets in the same manner.

"The man of iron," says Loki.

"Make your move, joker," Says Iron Man as he brings several of his suit's weapons to bear while Cure Black grabs White's right hand with her left as they prepare to use the Marble Screw if need be. Loki's armored costume dissolves into what he usually wears and raises hands in surrender.

"For the record, I am much better than that insane and deranged clown," Loki rebukes in amusement.

"Good move," says Iron Man as his suit's weapons power down and go back into their compartments while the Precure let go of each other's hands. They all broad the quinnjet since when fight was going on the woman who spoke over the PA contacted Fury about and he told her to bring them in as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXX**

 **A/n: Yes, the clown that Loki mentioned is the Joker from Gotham City, but don't worry nothing from DC will make an appearance. It's not that type crossover. One is enough for me right now.**

 **Anyways, I might have Cure Black fight the Hulk.**

 **A/n2: I'm going to have Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream currently dating Tony Stark after her heart was broken by Coco when he elope with Milk. I am a very big fan of the NozomixCoco ship, but I kinda want to try my hand at a crossover ship.**

 **A/n3: All Precure from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart to Yes Precure 5 Gogo are adults. Fresh Precure are in high school. Heartcatch Precure are in their last year of middle school while Suite Precure are second year middle schoolers.**

 **Read and Review without flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Thor

**A/n: I recently got a question on whether or not I'll be doing Avengers Infinity War as part of this crossover. Well, I hadn't intended to but if enough readers say that they want me do Infinity War as part of this crossover then I'll do so. I'm going to 1st pov with Nagisa for part of this chapter.**

 **Someone please have TV tropes recogize one of my fanfics.**

 **Time for Cure Black and Cure White to meet Thor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Precure or Avengers.**

 **Warning: May cause brain overload and may cause addiction to Stan Lee's Cameos (may he have fun in the next great adventure).**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Nagisa POV_

Honoka (Cure White), Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), and I are taking the captive Loki back to the helicarriar. Steve and Tony are argueing about how easy was in which Honoka and I agree with Steve on since he had a god-like feel to him. We are out of our Precure forms since we decided it wasn't needed at the moment. While the quinnjet was flying, a storm formed right above us making Loki feel unease about it.

"This storm isn't natural, mepo," whispers Mepple to Honoka, Mipple, and me.

"It feels like dark magic and something else, mipo," Mipple whispers in agreement, "Get ready transform!"

Unbeknownst to us, everyone else overheard the fairies, but before they could say anything about that something landed on the jet hard. Tony puts on his Iron Man helmet and lowers the ramp. A big, muscly guy with shoulder-lenght golden hair and wielding a hammer jumps down onto the ramp and throws the hammer at Iron Man which knocks him into Cap and I. The man grabs Loke, summons the hammer back to him, and flies out the quinnjet. Iron Man gets up, and prepares to leave.

"Mr. Stark! If we don't get Loki back, any chance of finding the cube goes away!" Says Captain America causing Tony to look back.

"We need a plan of attack," says Honoka while helping me to my feet.

"I have a plan. Attack!" Shouts Iron Man who then flies after Loki and the man.

Cap pulls on his helmet, grabs his shield, grabs a parachute bag, and prepares to disembark the plane.

"I would sit this one out Captain. They come from legend and are basiclly gods," Natasha warns loudly over her shoulder.

"There's only one God, and Im pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Cap jumps out of the plane, then we got ready to jump as well.

"He is far stronger than you two, so sit it out!" Natasha orders us.

"It's not the first time we someone far stronger than ourselves..." Honoka starts.

"...but we pull through and win no matter what." I finish then we jump off the ramp and shouted,

 **"DUAL ARORA WAVE!"**

-MHA-

 _no ones POV_

The golden rainbow light fades as Cure Black and Cure White gently land on the edge of the clearing where hammer man and Iron Man are throwing down. Cure Black and Cure White glance at each other and nodded. They dash forward to tackle the fighting men. Cure White catches one of Iron Man's punches and uses the momentum to throw Iron Man over her shoulder while Cure Black uses a wind-enforced punch to hit the man with the hammer catching him offguard causing him to drop his hammer as he went flying into a tree. He got up and was about to retaliate when he suddenly stops in surprise as he sees Black lift his hammer as if it was your typical household hammer. Iron Man raises his hand towards the shocked man when Cap's shield hits him while White grabs the shield in midair without even looking.

"That's enough, Stark!" Shouts the Captain causing everyone to look up at him as he jumps down into the clearing.

"Cure White may I have my shield back?" He asks with a hand out while White is examining the shield.

"Hai," White says as she hands Cap back his shield and says, "It looks like steel but is only a third less, so I'm guessing the shield is made of Vibrainium. It's rumored to be the strongest metal on Earth."

"Oh, this is yours," say Black who tosses the hammer back to its ower who catches it. The five walk over to where Loki was sitting eating popcorn.

"Is the show over?" Asks Loki disappointed that his entertainment ended without the hammer hitting the shield.

Cure Black sarcasticly responds with, "I don't want to know where you got the popcorn from."

They waited for Black Widow to come around with quinnjet.

 _TBC_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/n: Which Precure do you want to show up during the Battle of New York?**

 **The three Precure that are definitively showing up are: Nagisa/Cure Black, Honoka/Cure White, and Nozomi/Cure Dream**

 **Pm me your answer or post it in a review below.**

 **Have a Merry Chrismas or a Happy Holidays**

 **Sondow**


End file.
